


The Secret Visitor

by ycantarella



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycantarella/pseuds/ycantarella
Summary: 存个八年前的老文……





	The Secret Visitor

The Secret Visitor

Part I

“难以置信，这已经是这个星期的第三次了！”年轻的Black将头从Gryffindor休息室的壁炉里缩回来，凌乱的黑发上沾了不少炉灰，在英俊的脸庞周围张牙舞爪，“你们能想象吗？该死的Slytherin的壁炉不会是烧得太旺被炉灰堵死了吧！”

在旧沙发上舒适地伸开手脚的少年从喉咙深处发出一声满意的叹息：“毕竟，你知道，蛇都是要冬眠的。也许对那些冷血动物来说，冬天的地窖太难以忍受了。”

围着壁炉的四人中褐色头发的那个一边摆弄着手里的巫师棋子，一边好脾气地笑着说：“噢，你总是可以借用James那件神奇的斗篷的。”

“我可不想在半夜亲自走到那个阴森的地方，或者冒着被什么人听到的风险在走廊上跟他谈话！”

“而这可的确不是个好主意——在二年级的时候更多的夜游！”最矮小的那一个补充道。

“我不知道，我只是……”Sirius苦恼地把他的头发抓得更乱，“Regulus从小就听我的，我是说，虽然他进了Slytherin——但毕竟我们家之前的所有人都是Slytherin——这不表示他将会变成那些恶心的黑巫师？”这不是一个陈述句。

Remus小心地把棋子一一收好，“他会成为他将要成为的样子，而从你身上我实在看不到当个好哥哥的可能性。所以停止继续把你头上的灰到处乱撒吧，在睡前我们还有一点时间，过几分钟再试试？”

Sirius瞪着他的好朋友，“嘿！也许我是只黑羊，但我正试图当个好哥哥呢！”

几乎将长腿伸到壁炉里的少年推了推眼镜，作了个困倦的表情，“我们看着呢，Sirius老兄。”

于是几乎只过了一分钟，那团黑发再一次伸进壁炉。

这一次Sirius比之前任何一次都更快地把头缩回来，简直让人以为壁炉里有个什么怪物要把他的头咬下来。

“你们猜我看见了什么？”他神秘地冲他的伙伴们眨眨眼，蓝眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。

“什么黑巫师奇怪的聚会？”James看起来还是很困。

Sirius压低声音说：“我看到了Snape家那个男孩，靠在壁炉旁边。”

这项新发现立刻让原本昏昏欲睡的另外三个Gryffindor的眼睛都亮了起来。“Snape！他在那儿干什么？”

“哦，这是最有意思的部分，”Sirius舔了舔嘴唇，“我发誓在我刚刚连进去的时候，他几乎是在冲着我笑来着。”

“你是说……那个Snape在这个时间对着Slytherin休息室的壁炉微笑，”Remus理智地摇头，“这说不通。”

“我甚至不知道他居然可以笑。”James尖锐地补充道。

“也许他只是在练习……”Peter被他自己的想法逗乐了，“对着壁炉练习一个不那么恶心的表情，多么正确的地点，确保每个亲爱的访客都能被吓一跳。”

Sirius离开壁炉，坐到稍远的一张扶手椅里，慢条斯理地说：“哦不，我觉得他是把我当成另一个什么人了。那头的壁炉里很热，周围还有很多燃烧着的火星。显然刚刚结束一段不怎么短的对话。”

“就是说他以为你还是刚刚那个人一直占着壁炉的人，多么有意思……那个Snape。”

“我只是不能相信他有什么会从壁炉联系他的朋友。”Remus温和地说出了重点。

“鉴于他唯一的朋友那位Evans小姐现在没有壁炉可用。”Peter总结道。

“你们说……如果这一周都是Snape在用Slytherin休息室的壁炉呢？”Sirius突然想到，“我联络Regulus的时候那头常常都有人占用。”

“看来我们的小毒蛇有点忙碌啊。”James不怀好意地笑了起来。“明天，就让我们来看看这个神秘的约会对象是谁吧。”

 

但第二天的结果有点让人沮丧。晚餐后四个人围在Gryffindor长桌旁交换着信息。

Peter问了他在Hufflepuff的好友，被告知他们昨晚在为一个级长庆祝生日，所有人都聚在休息室狂欢，但没有人使用壁炉，毕竟如果有人长时间把头伸进壁炉的话会有人看到的。

从一些图书馆的友好谈话里，Remus带回了Ravenclaw休息室的情况。正如大家都能猜到的，每晚那里都坐满了安静的读书人，就好像另一个夜晚开放的图书馆。当然，在这种情况下如果有人把头伸进壁炉是不可能不被注意到的。

而他们四个人整晚都坐在Gryffindor的壁炉旁边。

这就基本上排除了所有学生的可能性，考虑到论起在夜晚游荡于宿舍之外，他们四个才这个领域的专家。

教职员里唯一可能会在课外对Snape感兴趣的魔药学教授Slughorn自己本身就是Slytherin的院长，他可不是一个会为了跟自己学院的学生进行友好的夜谈而让自己在壁炉里灰头土脸的人。何况，虽然他也不能否认Snape是他班上最好的学生，他甚至没有邀请Snape去他们的小聚会。

“你说，有没有可能是从Hogwarts以外的壁炉连过去的呢？”Sirius发现即使只是隔着朦胧的热气一闪而过，他实在难以忘掉那个油腻腻的Slytherin脸上毫无防备的柔和表情。“也许Snape还是个没断奶的每天晚上吵着要妈妈讲故事的小孩。”

Remus皱着眉头说：“但是你知道，Hogwarts的壁炉系统是不能从外面接入的。我怀疑只有校长室的壁炉才能跟外面联系。”

“哦是的，感谢上帝，”Sirius马上说，“要不然我相信我们壁炉里的灰会一整年排列成我妈吼叫的样子——如果她真的肯屈尊说出‘Gryffindor休息室’这三个字的话。”

“我们都知道她不肯的。”这时一个静静的声音插了进来，小Black穿越过一群Gryffindor的怒视走到他兄长旁边。背后是Slytherin们略有些好奇的不屑的目光。“Sirius，我想你。”他那与面前的少年一模一样的蓝眼睛看起来正如他说出的话一样温暖，也许还有点湿润。

“哦，Regulus，我……”Sirius张口结舌，不知道怎样正确地选择表达顺序，他有太多需要说的。但不是在这！不是现在！他心里有个声音吼叫。

Remus往旁边挤了挤，在Sirius身边留出了一个人的空间，“坐？”

“在Gryffindor的桌子？”Regulus毫不动摇地说，“永不。”

Sirius立刻从最初的激动中缓过来，挺直了脊背，“所以，我是不是可以认为，亲爱的Regulus，你是来替那个老女人教训我的咯？”

Regulus看起来有着他这个年纪所不应有的沉着，至少在面对他哥哥的冷嘲热讽上，“你还是姓Black的，如果这使你担心。我还是很想念你，即使你可能不太想承认我们认识。”

“哦，亲爱的弟弟，”Sirius咂了咂嘴，不确定脸上的表情是否无懈可击。“我对此感到很遗憾。”

“你对什么感到很遗憾？你在Gryffindor这件事还是我在Slytherin这件事？”Regulus心平气和地问，“我很高兴Gryffindor式的荒唐一年至少还给你留下了足够理智注意到我被分到了正确的地方。”

如果说一个有两个年纪相近的男孩的麻瓜家庭不可避免地要面对兄弟间几乎无止境的动手动脚的话，显然Black家在这方面是足够纯血的。所以当Sirius对Regulus举起拳头的时候小Black明显不知道如何应对。

Gryffindor和Slytherin两桌上的男孩子现在都站起来了，高年级的Slytherin有的甚至掏出了魔杖，看起来都随时准备对此做些什么。

Remus瞪了一眼站在一边把手伸进袍子里魔杖的位置的眼镜男孩，从牙缝里挤出声音，“做点有意义的，那是他弟弟！”

James只好放开袖子里的魔杖，把双手按在Sirius肩头，“不是现在，是你说你们要先谈谈的。”

“我看到Snape就在刚刚溜走了！”Peter马上接着说，“也许我们也应该离开了……”

这时人群突然骚动起来。当Narcissa Black走近Gryffindor长桌的时候，年长的那些还能维持镇静，炸毛的小狮子们的脸明显增添了愤怒之外的红色。七年级的她现在比Sirius和Regulus都要高出一个头，字面意义上地俯视着她的两个堂弟。

“男孩们，”她慢慢地说，声音不大但却很自然的压过了周围躁动的人群，“请允许我打扰一下，希望你们还记得我还没从这里毕业。注意你们的言行。”

Sirius立刻把怒视转移到他的堂姐身上，即使这使他不得不仰起头，“Cissy！多么令人吃惊，你还没嫁给Malfoy家那个会走路的生殖器吗？”

“你怎么敢——”Regulus几乎被他的兄长的用词吓得跳起来。

连Remus也忍不住在桌子下面踢了他好朋友一脚。“别在女士面前！”

倒是Narcissa本人完全不为所动的样子，让人完全相信这位标准淑女就像她被期待的那样其实根本没有听懂那个词。

“我为我的用词道歉。”Sirius狡黠地笑了，“相信你对你未婚夫睡遍魔法界的行为并不陌生，我怎么会忘了你们事实上在同一个学院里朝夕相对了六年呢。告诉我，亲爱的堂姐，你能说出任何一个你能说得上全名的Malfoy没有睡过的人吗？男人或女人？”

现在还是Black小姐的准Malfoy夫人依然不为所动，“如果你在过去的一年中不是不幸身陷一群不成熟的年轻人中的话，相信你会乐于知道我跟Lucius相处得很愉快。”

“说得好象你们真的有相处一样，”Sirius几乎是快活地宣布，“我不知道大忙人Malfoy在过去一年内允许他高贵的袍子来亲吻过Hogwarts简陋的石板！”

“我们用壁炉交谈，每天饭后”Narcissa很满意地说道，“事实上他还提到过你几次。”

“哦是的，我还每天都跟媚娃混血的Beauxbatons小妞调情呢！就用Hogwarts里的壁炉！”Sirius在凑得足够近之后，小心把后面半句话吹进他堂姐的耳朵里：“比你诱人多了。”

“彼此彼此。”Narcissa压低了声音的答案和她的神情一样果断，然后她笑着说，“我想我不需要提醒你Malfoy作为Hogwarts的董事之一，庄园里有可以直接联系这儿任何一个壁炉的特权。”

Sirius克制着自己把手放到他美丽的堂姐的脸颊上的冲动，像往年在Black家常常做的那样，但再也不能了，“你说彼此彼此，是什么意思？”

出乎意料的，Narcissa在一个淑女可以被允许的最大范围内，或者甚至有一点点超过了，将她没有戴手套的手放在了Sirius的头顶，象征性的梳理了几下那一头顺着她白皙的手指驯服地卷曲的黑发，“Lucius也是个比你好得多的男人，你知道，在各种方面。”她在他头顶悄悄说道。

 

Malfoy家继承人的婚礼毫无疑问是英国魔法界的一件大事，尤其是对纯血家庭来说，几百年的联姻，多多少少都能跟Malfoy家或Black家找到点亲戚关系。James Potter作为Potter家的直系第一继承人当然也在邀请名单上。事实上几乎半个Hogwarts都受到了邀请。在早餐时送请柬的猫头鹰一度不得不在窗外盘旋等候一只一只飞进圆窗。

看着很多叫不出教名的同学从猫头鹰脚上解下Narcissa的婚礼请柬，而自己的面前空空如也，这让Sirius有种奇怪的不真实感。Slytherin们小声议论着甚至连Weasley家都被邀请了。

“当然这肯定是因为Arthur Weasley终于在魔法部混了个工作。”“但他们不会真的去的是吗？那就太不像样了，我不能想象在任何庄重的场合看到那一家子。”“哦，我想他们不会去，我听说Weasley太太的情况不适合出门——”“天哪，她又？这已经是第三胎了吧……如果Weasley先生是个体面的绅士，就应该懂得节制了！”……

James满不在乎地将墨绿色烫银字的请柬推到一边，沾到洒出的南瓜汁，请柬上靠在铂金贵族胸前的Narcissa微妙地皱了下眉头，拉着她的未婚夫走出相框，继续去拜访下一张请柬。

“嘿，Patfoot！”这时的Marauders四人组已经基本掌握了阿尼玛格斯，并开始用动物形态的绰号称呼彼此，“我猜，小Snape可能是唯一没有收到请柬的Slytherin，看他那可怜的样子！”James冷笑着向Slytherin长桌的角落抬了抬下巴。

Slytherin的长桌几乎被猫头鹰和请柬淹没，只有Snape的面前被空了出来。

“鼻涕精，”Sirius懒洋洋地眯起了眼睛，“那么说不定在婚礼那天，我能获得一天跟他愉快地独处的时间。”

Remus新获得的级长徽章闪闪发光，“别乱来patfoot，那天我会陪着你的。”

“Moony，你也不去吗？”James问。一边在脑子里盘算着怎么跟家里说自己不打算去。

Remus犹豫了一下说：“我，我的家人可能会被邀请……我想他们不太想看到我。”他松了一口气，用手指点了点请柬上的日期，“当然我对这种古老冗长的纯血仪式也很受不了。”

他的伙伴们立刻会意，婚礼的日子就在月圆前后。

“那就是说你们都不去？”Peter看了看左右，小心地把请柬推了出去，就好像上面完美无缺的那一对会咬人似的。“那我也……不去了。”

“整个Slytherin只剩下鼻涕精，”James和Sirius愉快地相视一笑，“我相信Marauders会度过一个完美的夜晚。”

但是当婚礼当天，James还是被父母强行接走了，毕竟Potter夫人也是一个Black，而娘家姓Malfoy的画像在他们家的墙上也不止一张，他只能将他的最新版横扫七星缩小装进口袋，再三保证一定会在晚宴开始后就溜回来。而Remus因为那个毛茸茸的小问题在前一天就提前离开了学校，当晚又将为尖叫棚屋的恐怖传说添上新的一笔。

两个剩下Marauders决定在James回来加入“和鼻涕精单独相处的愉快夜晚”前先去找点乐子。他们在活点地图上找到了Snape，就像最好的设想中那样，地图显示他一个人待在Slytherin休息室。但当Sirius和Peter挤在隐身斗篷下潜入这个空旷的湖底房间时，他们惊讶地发现那儿不是只剩Snape一个。或者说，Snape并不是独自一人。

他就像三年前不小心被Sirius看到的那样，坐在壁炉前，用一种全然不带任何恶意的眼神望着炉火。这是四个Gryffindor从来没能从他眼里的得到的平静注视。“你应该走了。”他们从他嘴唇上读出这个句子。对方的回答掩盖在炉火噼啪声下，然后随着熄灭的炉火，映在Snape脸上橘红色的光渐渐褪了下去。在Slytherin休息室昏暗的幽绿水光中，他又是那个让周围空气都染上恶意的鼻涕精了。

他站起来掏出魔杖念念有词，把壁炉里谈话的痕迹清理干净。很久没有洗熨的旧袍子皱皱巴巴地挂在微微缩起的肩膀上，袖子太短了，支零的腕骨随着他挥舞魔杖的动作突了出来。在湖底幽绿的水光下，一个简单的清理咒看起来都像是什么邪恶的仪式。

Peter明显有点被这个情景吓住了，忍不住更加贴近身边的伙伴。

没有了炉火的噼啪声，Snape立刻发现了角落里的小动作。“谁在那儿？”他用魔杖点着Gryffindor们隐藏的方向，“咒立停！”

“晚上好，鼻涕精。”Sirius把斗篷扔在Peter身上，举着魔杖从阴影里走了出来。

“Sirius Black。”Snape马上扯开一个阴森森的笑容，“无家可归的Black就要失去他心爱的小堂姐了，现在才来这儿躲起来哭泣可有点晚了不是吗？”

我现在不能想这个，Sirius告诉自己，我不能想到这儿是Cissy住过七年的地方，想象这些是鼻涕精坐过的沙发，这是鼻涕精翻过的报纸……该死的，甚至那就是那个没节操的Malfoy每天跟她见面的壁炉！

“多么深情，告诉我，这就是高贵的纯血大家庭内部那些不可告人的小故事？”Snape阴冷柔滑的声音打断了对方的沉思。“我都要吐了。”

Sirius在几乎脱口而出的不可饶恕咒中尽力控制着自己，垂下杖尖，满意地在对方眼中看到了一丝疑惑，一个绝妙的主意在这一瞬间占据了他的脑海：

“嘿，鼻涕精，你不是一直想到知道Remus的秘密吗？”

 

Part II

Gryffindor休息室似乎一直就是这个样子，红色的旧扶手椅，镶着有些退色的金色花纹。陈列柜里最新的那个学院杯闪闪发亮。懒散的小狮子们舒服地堆在一起说些无关紧要的话题，并不太担心手里论文可怜的长度。

“Harry！为什么你这么早就回来了！”正在长到已经开始在末尾卷起的一张羊皮纸上奋笔疾书的万事通小姐突然发现她的好朋友从入口爬了进来，比预计的早了整整一个小时。

“我以为你们会高兴看到我早回来了。”Harry Potter像他经常做的那样眨了眨一边的眼睛。

“当然，我是说，”Ron看起来完全不想沉浸在手上在写的任何东西中，显然很高兴找了一个话题。“但那是Snape的禁闭！你从他的禁闭里早回来了一个小时！你确定你还好吗？”

Harry耸耸肩在他朋友旁边的一张空椅子里坐下，开始掏出今晚的作业，“我很好，在经历过那个变态女人的禁闭之后，大脑封闭术的私人训练完全不算什么。事实上，我想Snape的办公室突然来了客人，所以他让我提前走了。”

“那个恐怖的男人，有客人？”Ron瞪大了眼睛，“哦天哪，谁愿意在这个已经足够阴冷的晚上去拜访他？他只要一个眼神就能让夏天的湖面结冰！”

“Ron！他是一个教授！”他的小女朋友用尽可能小的声音尖叫起来，看起来显然更关心有没有别人听见，比起Ron那些不应该被说出来的观点本身。

“说得好像他真的关心教育学生一样。”Ron嘟囔着。

“我想我们得谈谈，”Harry小声道，“这个学期我一直都在Snape那里关禁闭——学习那个所谓的大脑封闭术——我注意到他几乎每个星期都会有这样一位深夜访客。而每次这样的来访几乎都伴随着接下来几天食死徒的袭击！”

“你是说这个人可能是——”

“没错，我觉得很可能就是给他传递Voldemort命令的食死徒。”

“但你并没有真的看到那个人，是吗？”Hermione不安地问。“一个食死徒不能就这样走进Hogwarts，Dumbledore会知道的！”

Harry想了想说：“我不能确定，事实上我听到门后面有响动。Snape显然知道发生了什么，之前好几次他都没有理会，然后那个房间里面传来脚步声，所以我想那应该是个人。”

“但是他并没有像今天一样提前让你回来。”也许是当代最聪明的女巫咬着羽毛笔的尾部，“这说明他知道在发生什么，而且不急于跟那个人见面。”

“但今天不是，”Harry并不遗憾私人授课提前结束，他只是有点好奇，“今天他一听到那些响动就立刻把我赶了出来。我得说，他甚至之前整个都有点心不在焉。”他想到自己那次意外成功的反摄神取念，觉得他还没有准备好跟他的两个好朋友分享这部分，他现在也不能仔细考虑这个。

“啊，神秘人今天肯定是有什么重要的任务交给他！”Ron有些被自己的想法吓到了，“也许我们应该告诉Dumbledore。”

“但是Dumbledore相信他！”Harry皱着眉头否定了好友的建议。“我们没有证据……”

Hermione马上一脸了然的打断了他，“不，你不是在建议我们自己去——”

“我们必须证明他在接触其他食死徒！”

“Harry，他是个间谍！他的工作就是接触其他食死徒，我们不能因此把他交给Dumbledore。”Hermione试图用理智控制局面，她注意到她的小男朋友已经把作业收了起来，随时准备回房去拿隐形斗篷的样子。

“所以我们得知道他们在说什么，”Harry坚定地说，“如果他对食死徒说了什么凤凰社的机密，我们就知道他到底站在哪一边了。”

理智得不那么Gryffindor的女巫最后挣扎了一下，“至少我们应该先看看活点地图，说不定那只是一次教授间友好的串门——”她这么说着，发现自己都不能相信自己，好像哪个教授会在这个时候拜访Snape似的！

Harry摇了摇头，“我一出门就看了地图，Snape的房间里只有他一个名字，没有别人。我想也许是个地图不认识的人。”

“但是地图认识每一个人！”Hermione反驳道，“你提到过，它能看穿阿尼玛格斯和复方汤剂，它甚至能标出神秘人的麻瓜名字。所以没有道理它不认识一个食死徒！”

“但是那确实有个人！而且我发誓我听到的声音类似飞路网的火焰！脚步声，甚至还有该死的玻璃声，让我觉得是那个人给自己来了一杯！”

“我不确定Hogwarts的飞路网可以被随便进入，即使是Snape也没有权利开放这个，”Hermione谨慎地想了想，“即使是他的私人壁炉，哦，我需要去图书馆查查这一点。”

片刻的安静之后，“所以我们现在有一个连活点地图都不认识的食死徒入侵者，还有一段可能关系重大的对话，”Ron看着各自陷入沉思的两个好友，“我看不出我们还有在这里继续写作业的必要……”

当然，这是一个徒劳的夜晚。黄金三人组唯一的收获就是Snape的静音咒像他的很多其他咒语一样无懈可击——好吧，至少他用了静音咒，这说明里面确实有些不可告人的谈话，如果他不是一个小心翼翼的总是在任何地方布下静音咒的老手间谍的话。

活点地图可能的盲点也让他们很沮丧。当然，Ron提出的可能性被考虑了，也许那个人只是在Snape的房间走了一圈，留下Voldemort的命令就回去了。Hermione补充道，也可能那并不是一个活人，既然白巫师的守护神可以穿透任何魔法防御屏障向不在身边的人传递讯息，没有道理相信黑巫师们没有一些相应的魔法，当然她正在图书馆里查证这一点。

Harry看起来并不比他们自己更接受这些观点。而剩下的那一个令人沮丧的，但很可能是真相的可能性就是对方只是把头伸进壁炉在跟Snape谈话。这种情况下有点像麻瓜的视频对话，来访者其实还是在他本来的地方，所以活点地图上不会有标示。Harry从没有这么讨厌魔药大师的滴水不漏，考虑到他看起来对活点地图这些小把戏不屑一顾。

但是接下来发生的事让黄金三人组暂时没有余力再去追踪调查他们食死人教授的神秘访客了。正如Harry总结的那样，每次Snape有人来访后都会有Voldemart的袭击，而这次是给凤凰社带来了巨大损失和无尽悲痛的魔法部神秘事物司一役。

那以后直到Snape在天文塔顶对Dumbledore念出死咒，让这个男人再次彻底踏入黑暗，正式结束了这对双方来说都相当不愉快地私人授课经历。而这期间Harry再也没有听到他的房间里有人来访的声音。

 

Part III

“你知道吗，Al，”年长的Potter小声对弟弟说道：“我真不明白当时你为什么不选Slytherin。这儿看起来太棒了！”

三个Gryffindor有些不安的坐在Slytherin休息室的长沙发里，尽管是这间宽敞的地下室唯一的一批客人，他们还是都挤在一个角落里。

“James！我清楚地记得在入学前总是告诉我们Slytherin有多糟的正是你！”年轻的女巫继承了她母亲的蓬松的棕发——这总是别人第一个关注的焦点，毕竟一个头发不是那么红的Weasley听起来简直太不可思议了。

像他父亲曾经面对的一样，Albus Severus Potter也从分院帽那里得到了二选一的权利，也正如他父亲一样，年轻的Potter选择了勇气与正义的Gryffindor。当然他才不会告诉任何人那破帽子给他的另一个选项其实是——实在不那么激动人心的——Hufflepuff的，时机正确的时候也不。

而Rose Weasley，几乎毫无困难地被丢进她父母的学院里，总是希望自己能有机会选择，“如果我能够选的话我绝对会进Ravenclaw！”她再次重申，脸上带着一种标志性的“你们这些愚蠢的Gryffindor”的表情。“我简直无法在充满George叔叔的发明的休息室里找到机会往我的论文上写一个字！如果你们注意到的话，事实上我已经不得不两次交出比Scorpius短足足有一英寸的论文了！”

“足足有一英寸！”James叫到，“说得好像真的有人会注意到似的，也许你的字写得比小蝎子密！”

抱着一副巫师棋从房间里走出来的小铂金贵族满脸不高兴，拖长声音道：“James，我说过不许喊我小蝎子！”

“但是我觉得小蝎子听起来很可爱！”较小的Potter一脸天真烂漫地抢着说，“我觉得很适合你！”

小铂金贵族在把这个Potter痛打一顿直到他再也不敢把自己和“可爱”之类的单词放在一句话里，和“哦梅林，他的眼睛可真绿”间挣扎了一秒钟，最终作了一个非常Malfoy的决定，很勉强地说：“好吧，既然如此。Al，你得到这么叫我的许可了。”在这里，Malfoy式的决定意味着：永远，永远不要跟一个绿眼睛的Potter作对！开学那天，他父亲在车站看到他的新同学后确保他清楚地记得了这点。

“所以，James，”目前年级第一的女巫说，“你神神秘秘地让Scorpius带我们到Slytherin休息室来究竟是要干什么？”

房间里最年长的男孩眨了眨一边的眼睛，“非常，非常棒的东西！我可不能冒险在毫无隐私的Gryffindor休息室向你们展示它们。看看我从爸爸的旧箱子里找到了什么！”

哦，是的，它们当然是隐身斗篷和活点地图。这两样东西看起来似乎永远不会离开Hogwarts。它们造就了Gryffindor每一代的夜游神们。

 

这一代的夜游神把他们的初次目标定在Slytherin地窖旁边的一条分支走廊。从地图上看那条走廊似乎是通往Hogwarts最低的平面，位置大约在魔药教室和魔药实验室下方。走廊尽头有一个套间。

“我真的不觉得这是一个好主意。”四人组里唯一的Slytherin小心地在斗篷周围施放静音咒，“院长说我们不应该去那条走廊。”

做哥哥的Gryffindor一边给斗篷靠近地面的区域释放幻身咒，防止大家的脚露出来，一边对自己这个年纪就会在斗篷下露出脚感到满意，这说明自己的身高会超过父亲，“得了吧，你看到地图了不是么？他就在那儿，能有什么危险？”

“我想James是对的，Hogwarts里不可能有什么危险。”Rose小声说道，“如果你们读过《霍格沃兹，新的校史》，就会知道在十九年前在凤凰社从食死徒手里夺回Hogwarts后进行了一次彻底翻新，所有可能对学生有危险的地方都被净化过了。事实上当时我们的父母都在那儿，我相信他们的工作。”

在他们越来越接近那条不通往任何其他地方的走廊时，尽管知道不可能有任何真正的危险，周围越来越浓重的黑暗还是让四个加起来刚刚超过五十岁的孩子紧张起来。

“嘿，小蝎子，”绿眼睛的男孩突然开口，吓了大家一跳，“你见过你爷爷吗？”

“废话，当然！”被问到的男孩翻了个白眼，“在家的时候我们几乎每天都一起吃晚饭。”

那双绿得让人觉得很糟糕的眼睛闪了一下，男孩用非常羡慕的口气说：“你们家真好。”

James正准备出声反击，但是想了想每次去和外公外婆那儿吃饭时几乎可以被称作战争的混乱，以及每次回来后父母对下次应不应该再去的争吵，他决定假装什么都没听见。

“所以那真的是你爷爷？”Albus用手指戳着活点地图上那个名字。

小Malfoy用非常有把握的口气说道：“如果这张破东西真的像你哥哥说的那样有效的话。我想不到当今魔法界还有谁有这个名字。”

活点地图显然不准备就这样退休，信息完全正确。

当四个小夜游神对着那扇看起来碰一碰就会发出可怕的呻吟的老旧木门丢出他们所有可能做到的静音咒，然后由手脚最轻的女巫小心推开了一条缝。他们挨个挤了进去，立刻就看到了内室温暖的火光。绕开一堆盖着白幔的家具后，站在壁炉旁边的高大贵族的影子正投在他们脚边。

尽管知道有静音咒保护，但是小Malfoy还是压低了声音：“真的是我爷爷。”

“为什么你爷爷会在这儿？这看起来有些日子没有人住了。”James小心翼翼的打量着周围，所有摆在地上的东西都用白幔盖着，靠墙的架子里都是一瓶瓶的魔药或者一排排书籍，看起来像个工作间之类的地方。

“也许这是一个Malfoy家的储藏室。”Rose指着最靠近他们的一幅白幔说：“看，这上面有Malfoy家的纹章，这种长效自动清洁布可不便宜。《霍格沃兹，新的校史》上说，Malfoy家作为董事之一在学校里有很多特权，也许就包括这样一两间房子。”

“这可不妙……”小Malfoy突然小心翼翼地作了个暂停的手势，“看——”

Lucius Malfoy挺拔的站姿没有丝毫改变，但他的右手已经若有若无的搭在那根著名的蛇杖上。

四个小夜游神突然觉得近在脚边的影子充满了危险，好像随时会像蛇一样窜起咬住他们。Rose狠狠地瞪了带头的男孩一样，用口型说：看，我就知道准没好事！

周围的空气流动变得有点微妙，斗篷下的四个人渐渐感觉到了这一点，放佛看不见的空间隐隐向他们压了下来。他们努力喘气，握着魔杖的手开始觉得很累，迫切地需要放松一下。等下一口气被吸进胸腔后，只剩James还勉强抓着他的魔杖。Rose努力在想，我们魔杖掉下来的时候发出声音了吗？静音咒还有效吗？

Scorpius是完全被吓到的那一个，他从没有从爷爷身上感受到这么强大的压迫力，Malfoy家主向来以对于传统贵族生活过于讲究著名，凡事都不肯用魔法简单解决，以至于在日常生活中有时候看起来比麻瓜还要像麻瓜。比如他手里那根蛇杖，最近几年里越发像一根真正的拐杖那样起作用了。

就在四个孩子怀疑下一口新鲜空气在哪里的时候，这种压力突然消失了。就像它悄悄地把它们包裹起来一样。他们都一屁股坐在地下，再也顾不上斗篷有没有把该遮的都遮住，静音咒、幻身咒是否完好

在任何人来得及阻止前，Albus掀开斗篷走了出去，“Malfoy先生，晚上好。”

完了，James想，明天早上他就会被吼叫信淹没的，如果今晚没有直接离奇地死在床上的话。

剩下的三个孩子只能也钻出斗篷，整理好袍子拿出最好的站姿来。

壁炉前的男人侧身斜眼看着他们，即使站在一团烧的通红的炭火旁边，年长的Malfoy依然看起来不带丝毫温度。一身从头到脚的黑衣，垂到肩头的头发颜色比他后代的更浅，被火照亮的部分几乎像流动的水银。他冰冷的灰眼睛扫过从阴影里钻出来的四个孩子，在看到那个小女士的时候礼貌地仅仅在表情上微笑了一下，“Scorpius，介绍。”他在给了足够的时间让他们从惊吓中恢复过来后提醒道。

“是的，祖父。”Scorpius的小脸崩得紧紧的，“请允许我介绍Rose Weasley小姐，James Sirius和他的弟弟Albus Severus Potter先生。”

James发誓他看到那双冰冷到有些残酷的灰眼睛在听到某个名字的时候狠狠的收缩了一下。

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy，很高兴认识你们，Weasley小姐，两位Potter先生。”与他让人忘记从年龄上来形容的外貌相比，他的声音有着合乎身份的沧桑。Lucius点了点头，在心里想，James Sirius，多么天才的组合。为什么另一个不叫什么Remus Arthur或者Alastor Kingsley什么的，“也许我能知道是什么原因使我有荣幸获得你们的陪伴？”

“我们看到您在这儿，所以就决定来看看。”绿眼睛的男孩快活地说，他正忙比较他的朋友和他的最新认识的朋友。 

“当然，活点地图，隐身斗篷。年轻的Potter和Weasley。”他扯起嘴角，“生命在于夜晚。”

“Malfoy先生，我们很抱歉……希望我们没有打扰到您。” 棕发女巫先找回了理智，她小心地观察着对方的反应。天哪，这是那个Lucius Malfoy！当然，她早该想到的！即使岁月让他成为了一个祖父，也不能改变历史上这个男人那些不总是以光彩的方式参与的部分！她紧张地一左一右抓起两个Potter的手，“我们可以这就离开。”

James也想到了一些关于眼前这个男人的黑历史，他决定最好还是闭嘴，让女士来说话总是使事情变得容易一些。

“您和小蝎子看起来像又不像。”一直沉浸在比较中的Albus终于总结道，“所以，我不知道您也住在学校里？您是住在这儿吗？”他扬起满怀期待的绿眼睛看着壁炉前的独自一人的贵族。

Scorpius发誓他已经用最快的速度踩了他的朋友一脚。哦不，小Malfoy在内心里哀号，爷爷会杀了我们的。即使父亲都不敢这么问话。

厌恶非常明显地从那双灰眼睛中闪过，“你是那个叫——”他的舌头挣扎了一下，拒绝以这样的方式念出那两个名字。

“Albus Severus，Malfoy先生。你可以叫我Al，或者Sev——这个只有情况很糟的时候才会用上——我能叫你Lucius吗？”

修长而有力的手指摩挲着银质蛇头，“不，Potter先生，你不能。而礼貌的社交到此结束了，我想？”他看了看Draco的儿子，毫无帮助。他把注视放到了那个看起来正确地知道接下来应该怎么做的小女巫身上。

“是的，Malfoy先生，我们必须——必须回去睡觉了！请允许我们告辞。”Rose在那视线的压力下结结巴巴地说完句子，然后拉起还意犹未尽的打量着前食死徒的伙伴往门口退。James是在什么时候已经站到门边的！他才是那个应该去Slytherin的！

最后给了还在犹豫的长得还算像Draco的小Malfoy一个威胁的眼神，送走了这群意外的麻烦。Lucius Malfoy很清楚地知道如果想让这个年纪的Gryffindor知道什么地方不欢迎他们，直接告诉他们绝对是最糟的方法。如果他像他心里希望的那样威胁他们永远别靠近里，他就要准备好未来几年的每次到访都会伴随着某个角落里糟糕的静音咒和幻身咒下热烈的茶会。

他不愿意隐藏这个房间，或者在门口布下迷惑咒。他始终不能像主人一样在关于这个房间的事情上做决定。尽管无论是在作为Hogwarts建筑的一部分，还是在那份该死的遗嘱上列明的关于这里所有物品的归属上来说，他都是唯一那个可以做决定的人。

但是他名下要照管的东西太多了，多到他总是没有足够的时间来思考应该把这里怎么办。哼，住在这里？一个地窖。这里像是一个Malfoy会住下的地方吗？事实上在他至今为止的生命中，从来没有在这里度过任何一个完整的夜晚。他甚至很少真的亲身踏进这里——在他还不是它的主人的时候。

他收起思绪，阖上眼睛。周围的空气都静了下来，像降落在森林里的飞龙最终把翅膀收好，像一束月光织成的尸衣把一切活的东西都密密实实地盖了起来。寂静伴着壁炉里的噼啪声震耳欲聋。火焰只照亮了很有限的一部份，绝大多数黑暗包围着壁炉和壁炉旁边的来客，很好的接受了他的存在，即使他虽然站在唯一的热源旁边，还是比这个空间里最黑暗的物质还要冰冷。

他把没有握着手杖的那只手放在心脏的位置，衣料下起伏明显，稳定。他像是被自己的心脏还在跳动这件事情惊醒了一般睁开眼睛。没有人能看到这个Malfoy这时的表情，他确保自己背向壁炉，头发好像一圈流动的水银，和灰色的眼珠一样在变换角度时闪烁。

Lucius Malfoy再一次环视这个房间，抓起一把飞路粉踏入壁炉。


End file.
